


I love everything about you.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cultural Differences, Cute, First Kiss, Jealousy, Kindness, Language Barrier, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Kids - Freeform, No wives, Pining, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcelo has been in love with Luka since the first day he stepped onto Valdebebas training field.<br/>But he knows that Luka will never feel the same way. </p><p>Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love everything about you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so after their adorable kiss-thing tonight I had to make this.  
> It's a bit AU, no wives and no kids and it's just teeth rotting fluff. 
> 
> This was suppose to be a short drabble but I can't seem to write anything short.  
> It always gets of out hand. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it.  
> Please let me know what you think.

_Germany, august 4th._

 

 

From the moment Luka Modric had entered the pitch all those years ago and shook Marcelo's hand for the first time, Marcelo had been lost.  
Luka had cracked him a genuine, warm smile, gazed into Marcelo's eyes with his honey colored gems and Marcelo drowned in it instantly.

It was his _smile_ that he loved the most about him.  
That was so beautiful, it made Marcelo's stomach flip every time Luka felt relaxed enough to grant it to him.

Luka didn't smile much, specially not in his first months as a Real player.

Marcelo knew he struggled to find his way in the team, that he was being called the worst purchase Real had ever made and he could tell that it strained on his teammate.

More often than once Marcelo had found Luka sitting in the dressing room after a hard training with Mourinho, on the verge of tears.

He just sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him until Luka calmed down again. Which usually took ages.

Then he assured him in his _'best'_   English that Luka was in fact a great player and that he needed to give himself a break because he believed in him, even when Luka didn't.

Luka had smiled at him again, his beautiful lips parting in that warm, consuming, infectious laugh and Marcelo felt the ground vanish beneath his feet and for a few seconds he could have sworn he could fly. 

  
He had to psychically restrain himself from gripping Luka into a giant hug, never to release him again.

The language barrier could be a problem for them sometimes.  
Luka's Spanish was basic at best and Marcelo's English didn't entail more than the usual words that Cris had taught him.

Luka had made a lot of effort to learn a few Portuguese words and over time he got quite good at it and could speak whole sentences without a mistake.

Marcelo even thought he was better at Portuguese then he was at speaking Spanish.

And despite their huge differences they became close friends rather quickly and effortlessly.

Even when they couldn't communicate at all, Marcelo always tried his best at discovering new ways to make Luka laugh.

On training he snuck up behind him to tickle him in his always over sensitive sides, causing the older man to giggle like a child which made Marcelo feel like he had just won the lottery.

Other times he hid in a closet, waited for Luka to pass by and jumped out to scare the living shit out of him.

Luka would choose his payback by jumping on top of Marcelo during training and demanding piggy back rides whilst he tangled his fingers through his tiny curls that Marcelo knew Luka loved so much because he was _always_ playing with them.

Once he had dared Marcelo to tie it up in a ponytail and when Marcelo complied he announced that he looked beautiful either way, but he also threatened to kill Marcelo if he ever dared to cut his raven black curls off.

So they joked around a lot, they hung out and they talked about everything they felt like sharing.  
But they also took care of each other, had late night dinners in one of their houses and had discussions about everything.

Luka had been through a lot in Croatia when he was growing up during wartime and had even lived as a refugee for a while, but he didn't really like to talk about it and Marcelo never pressured him to.

It had turned him more serious somehow, more reserved and Luka could feel nervous to get close to people because he always feared that he would be left behind.

When they had gotten injured last season and both had to sit on the sidelines for a long time, Marcelo had practically moved himself into Luka's guest bedroom.

They held late night parties with friends, drinking their sorrows away, not feeling as useless for a change and they endured their hangovers together.

Marcelo could make Luka laugh until he cried but he could also make him cry until he laughed again.  
Luka's calm personality hid a deep passion beneath it and Marcelo knew that deep down, Luka experienced life just as intense as he did.

Marcelo was often told that he cared too much, that he loved too much, worried too much. That he shouldn't party until dawn when he had training the next day ( none other than Iker could whine about that for hours ), or that he shouldn't be so impulsive on the pitch sometimes.

Marcelo was fully aware that he  _cared_ too much.

But he always told himself that it was normal to be overly emotional with everything because he was a Brazilian and they experienced life more intense then most people.

So when they lost the game against Juventus last year, mostly thanks to little Alvarito Morata who Marcelo had loved like his little brother, it broke him.  
He was sobbing on the pitch after the final whistle and like always: Luka came to take care of him.

He held him tight and hauled him inside, forced him to take a shower and waited as long as it was necessary for Marcelo to finish dressing himself.

Pepe was there for him as well, keeping his ever watchful eyes on his best friend and whispered something in Luka's ear that Marcelo didn't quite understood. 

When Luka drove him home he could tell his friend worried over him. With good reason because Marcelo hadn't stopped crying since they'd entered the dressing room and wasn't saying a word in the entire car ride back to Luka's house.

Luka parked the car, wrapped his slender arms around Marcelo's shoulders and helped him get back inside, gently placed him on his cough and poured both of them two big glasses of white wine.

Marcelo had accepted the glass, downed it in record time and had placed his curly head on top of Luka's shoulders, soaking his clean white shirt with his never ending tears.

Luka let him cry for as long as he needed it to get it out of his system, gently rubbing his back, stroking his fingers through his curls as he always did and Marcelo felt himself calm down slowly.

When he was done crying he fell asleep, exhaustion washing over his broken body and when he woke up he was laying face down on Luka's couch. A blanket was covered over his body and Luka was sleeping on the couch opposite to his.

Somehow Marcelo had wished that Luka had stayed on the couch with him, if only to wake up once in the arms of the man he loved so much.  
He _needed_ Luka, only if it was just a moment.

He needed to mean something to Luka, needed to be the only person in the whole world who was allowed to make him smile so intensely.  
Not even Gareth could get Luka's true smile out of him.

Only Marcelo could achieve that.  
_Until now_.

When they were sitting in the dressing room during half time against Tottenham, Luka did something so shocking, so startling that it riled Marcelo up to a dangerous point of imploding.

Toni told Luka a joke in German ( Luka was multi bilingual and German was one of his better languages ), wrapping an arm around Luka's shoulders in the process and to Marcelo's horror Luka's sincere smile that was suppose to be reserved only for _him_ popped up on Luka's lips.

Marcelo's jaw clenched instantly and he felt a pit form in his stomach.

He started chewing on his lip and gritting his teeth and tried to avoid looking in their direction but Luka's heart felt laughter ruled over Benitez boring speech about tactics.

Pepe shot him a sideway glance, observing the strange expressions on his face and frowned deep.  
Marcelo knew deep down that Pepe knew about his love for Luka.

They'd never talked about it, Pepe knew better than that, but Marcelo knew that his best friend knew the truth.  
Pepe always knew everyone's secrets, mostly because he paid attention to detail and was an insane observer.

And he just knew Marcelo too well.  
Marcelo knew that he carried his heart on his sleeve and when Luka gazed his way and their eyes locked he saw the shock in Luka's amber eyes.

Luka's face turned serious quicker than Gareth could run and Marcelo felt a triumphant grin spread over his cheeks.

There, he thought, at least he knows what he's done.

Luka's eyes were suddenly shimmering dangerously and Marcelo sighed deep.

He should have known this was going to happen, he had been cruel to Luka who had done nothing to deserve it but before he could give him an apologetic look, Luka got up and ran to the toilet.

Marcelo waited until his teammates left to get back to the pitch and the dressing room had emptied, finally revealing Luka in the doorway, who had obviously hoped that Marcelo would hang back to talk it out.

''What the hell was that?'' Luka bit out, eyes a bit harsher now, all the warmth had disappeared in them.

''What was _what?''_ Marcelo sneered back in Spanish.

''You were basically ripping me apart with your death gaze! What the hell did I do now?'' Luka asked defiant as he folded his arms over each other.

''You were laughing at his joke!'' Marcelo barked out, already feeling ridiculous for his own words.

 _''Que?''_ Luka gasped, eyes huge.  
''Toni! You were fucking laughing at his joke!''

''And?''  
''Well you gave him your-'' Marcelo crinkled his nose and took a deep breath before continuing his insane sentence, -your _Marcelo_ smile,''

Luka's face relaxed visibly and a small smile was dancing at the edge of his lips.

''Excuse me? I have a Marcelo smile?'' he teased mildly as he moved closer to Marcelo and took his hand into his own.

''Yes, and I know it sounds stupid okay! But you usually only smile like that for _me,_ so I guess I call it your _'Marcelo'_ smile. And I just got angry-I guess-that Toni was taking that away from me and-'' Luka leaned in closer, pressing his body against Marcelo's and pressed a warm, slender finger to his lips.

''Shh you don't have to say anything else, I get it. You're jealous,'' he announced, looking so smug that Marcelo found it hard not to read anything into it.

 _No don't be_ _stupid, he's not in love with you! It's all in your head, he told himself._

 _Don't fall into the rabbit_ _hole again_.

''I'm not jealous!'' he said, hating how childish he sounded.

''It's okay to be jealous,'' Luka grinned and just like that his 'Marcelo' smile was back, albeit mixed with a slight blush on his pale cheeks.

''It is?'' Marcelo gasped, jaw dropped to the floor. 

''Of course it is, you're the only one who's allowed to be jealous,'' Luka hummed mysteriously and Marcelo's brain was working over time to make sense of all of this.

''Ay Vamos!'' Sergio yelled as he stuck his head into the dressing room, tabbing at his pulse to suggest that they had to hurry up.

Marcelo jumped up startled, and moved a bit further away from Luka, missing the warmth on his hand when Luka's had retracted his arm. 

He had totally forgotten about the game. 

It was kind of insane really, that it was Sergio Ramos of all people-who was _always_ late to everything and had enjoyed doing that when Iker had been captain- who was the one who had to tell _them_ to hurry up now.

The irony of the situation made both Luka and Marcelo smile, only to feel sad a moment later knowing that Iker was gone for good.  
Marcelo wasn't handling his departure very well, after all he had looked up to Iker all those long years and considered him a brother.

Luka had taken care of him of course, visiting his house as often as he could but Marcelo still felt incredibly empty.  
Usually it was enough that Luka was there, but now he needed more.

He needed to touch Luka, needed to embrace him as much as he could. Needed to sleep in the same bed as him for he laid awake most of the nights these days, not sleeping at all, unless he took a sleeping pill.

Just being Luka's friend wasn't enough for him anymore.

He needed him in his bed, in his arms and he was dying to feel Luka's lips to his own.

Luka took Marcelo's hand and dragged him out of the dressing room and pulled him through the tunnel.

When they almost reached the pitch, Marcelo tugged at Luka's arm and his friend halted eyeing him impatiently.

''Wait, I'm just sorry for being such a dick alright?'' Marcelo sighed and Luka nodded and squeezed in his arm with a wink.  
''I'm not,'' he smirked and for once Marcelo was left feeling speechless and stunned by Luka's words.

When they walked back onto the pitch together, Luka suddenly embraced Marcelo tight, digging his face in the nook of his neck, pressing a deep and heart felt kiss to his dark cheek.

Marcelo resisted the urge to shut his eyes in delight and to whimper at the touch, but he shivered nonetheless.

He felt completely shocked by the gesture, never in a million years would he have thought that Luka would ever kiss _him_ like this, for all the press to see.

Luka held him a second longer than was needed and when he pulled his head back from Marcelo's neck he met his gaze, his eyes sparkling again, filled with life and love and his typical _'Marcelo'_ smile lingered on his lips.

Marcelo was sure he was looking like lightning had hit him for all the thousands of fans to see but he instinctively wrapped his arm around Luka's shoulders and leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

''Te quiero Lukita,'' he blurted out, before he could stop himself and he felt his eyes get huge realizing the horror of what he had done.  
God he hated himself.

He could kick himself for being this stupid.

He had said he loved Luka on Facebook more than one time ( Luka always said it back ) and he had meant it but saying it like this was different and he knew it.

It was strange that it felt so easy to say it to Luka, even if it was only a Facebook declaration of his love for the other man.

Marcelo never said it to any of his other teammates on social media.  
He only said things he meant with all his heart.

Luka locked his eyes with his, and Marcelo felt his heartbeat pounding in his ears, almost being sure that Luka would tell him to go to hell now but instead Luka smiled warm and squeezed Marcelo's cheek gentle.

 _''Eu te amo_ _Marcelito_ ,'' he beamed and then he released Marcelo and got to his position on the pitch.

Marcelo felt like he was just hit with the biggest wave of love he had ever felt and a hopeful sparkle had nestled itself in his heart.  
Luka _loved_ him.

He actually loved him as well.

Maybe it hadn't been all in his head after all.  
After their mutual declarations Marcelo couldn't focus on the game anymore, he kept making mistakes and noticed that Luka seemed to be having the same problems.

When they got subbed off they tried to sit together but James was sitting between them.  
Marcelo liked the kid, he really did but right now he was dying to shove James someplace else and crawl on top of Luka's lap to kiss him senseless.

After the game, which they'd won 2-0 they went back to the team hotel.

Marcelo was sharing a room with Pepe ( Benitez had brought back the room sharing thing to improve the team bonding ) and hadn't seen Luka since dinner, which had resulted in a lot of sideway glances and chuckles back and forth.

Pepe was lying on his stomach and was flipping through some pictures of his daughters on his iPhone when he lost hist patience when Marcelo let out another impatient sigh.

''Jesus will you just go to him! He's probably waiting for you to come and take a late night dip in the pool!''

''What the hell are you talking about?'' Marcelo asked, faking innocence that he really wasn't feeling and Pepe rolled his brown eyes at him.

''Don't take me for a fool Marce, I saw that little hug and kiss thing before the second half started. Something changed with both of you and if you don't act on it I swear I'll kill you. This has gone on for far too long now and I can't bear your pining anymore!''

''Fine! I'll go! Don't wait up for me,'' he said with a cheeky grin and Pepe rolled his eyes again.  
''Yeah yeah, wear a condom!'' he teased and Marcelo felt heat rising to his cheeks.

''Shut up!''  
He shut the door behind him and made his way to Luka and Gareth's room, his feet not really registering movement, everything seemed to be on autopilot.

He felt himself trembling slightly and when he raised his fist to knock on the door he steadied himself for minutes before actually knocking.

Gareth opened the door, his brown hair damp from his shower ( he never showered in the shared shower rooms, he always waited till he got to his room for some reason ) and his blue eyes wide.

''Hola uh-what do-you want?'' Gareth asked in his broken ass Spanish and Marcelo peeked into the hotel room looking for Luka, finding him curled up on his bed, flipping through a book.

''I wanted to invite Luka to go for a walk,'' Marcelo replied in English and Gareth raised his eyebrows.  
''Why?''

Luka got up from his bed and pounded Gareth's back with a stern face.  
''Leave him be, it's none of your business,'' he said, his eyes icy and dark.

''Fine I'll go back to my movie then!'' Gareth snapped and Luka sighed and shut the door behind him, dragging Marcelo down to the pool.

''I'm sorry, he's really cranky sometimes,'' Luka explained and Marcelo nodded.

''I know, don't worry about it,''  
''I was wondering when you'd come tonight,''

''You were?''

''Yes, after-well what happened on the pitch-I expected you to come,'' Luka explained clumsily and he blushed a bit, averting his eyes quickly, entering the pool area and sitting down, taking his slippers off and dipping his feet into the cool water.

Marcelo, being a true water person followed his example and groaned soft when his warm feet his the water.

''So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?'' Luka asked after a long and comfortable silence, that was being interrupted occasionally when Marcelo played with the water like a five year old.

His throat closed at Luka's words and he eyed him nervously.

''Calm down Marce, jesus I said I loved you too didn't I?'' Luka smiled and Marcelo nodded curt.

''So you've got to stop being so nervous. We've danced around each other long enough now don't you think?''

''But I thought you just saw me as your best friend,'' Marcelo protested, still unable to believe the alternative.

''Well I guess you were wrong about that weren't you,'' Luka smirked and he curled his arm around Marcelo's shoulder, pulled him in closer and pressed his head in the warmth of Marcelo's neck.

Marcelo could actually feel the slight tremble of Luka's parted lips against his warm neck and he resisted the urge to grab Luka upward and kiss him into oblivion.  
But why shouldn't he do that?

Luka apparently loved him back.

He tilted his head upward, locking his eyes with Luka's and bit back a moan when Luka curled his hands in his curls.  
''Lukita-can I?'' he begged and Luka shook his head in disbelief and closed the distance.

Their lips met gently and warm and Marcelo felt a sigh escape his lips.  
Too long had he wanted this, dreamed about this moment and now that it was finally here-god it felt even better than it had in his imagination.

Luka's lips were gentle and soft and they slipped over his with an ease and determination that Marcelo had never expected of them. Luka took control of their kiss and Marcelo loved to let him.

Luka murmured his name against the pressed lips and his hands were moving through his hair, whimpering longingly, stroking his head soothing.

When Marcelo broke the kiss to catch his breath, he did something he had wanted to do for ages now.

He tugged Luka out of the water, turned him around and straddled him on his lap so that their faces were alined.  
Luka wrapped his arms and legs around Marcelo steadily and Marcelo happily returned the favor.

They sat there just embracing, their faces buried in each other's necks for a very long time.  
Only pulling up slightly to press a kiss to the other's cheek or to whisper a loving word in an ear.

For the first time in his life Marcelo felt completely at ease with someone, sitting here with Luka in his arms was home for him.  
He'd never been happier.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it?  
> Let me know <3


End file.
